Service provider systems typically use redundancy mechanisms to improve reliability. Protocols, such as Hot Standby Router Protocol (HSRP), can be used in a redundancy mechanism in which each active router has a standby router. A host uses an active router. If the active router fails, the standby router takes over and connectivity is maintained. Such 1:1 active-to-standby redundancy mechanisms, however, may be inefficient in certain situations.